


Keith's Vine Compilation

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Compilation What Compilation, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Dark Crack, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gallows Humor, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Male Friendship, Meme, Memes, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Some Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vines, Wordcount: 100-500, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Keith has a secret liking of vines and Lance is determined to find out which ones he likes!Oneshot/drabble





	Keith's Vine Compilation

Keith was hunched over his phone with his earphones in, looking at something intently. Lance totally wasn't stalking him. Totally not! That would be creepy. But all of a sudden he got distracted, because Keith started laughing. It was--uh, it was a nice laugh. 

But no homo. 

Lance tapped him on the shoulder. "Whatcha watchin'?"

Keith looked up, grinning, and answered when he saw it was him. "A vine compilation." He pulled out an earbud and offered it to him. "Wanna listen?"

"Dude! Yes! I love this shit!" And shit it was. "Which one are you watching? Not to brag but I've seen most of--"

"This one is called 'vines that help me cope with the abandonment of my mother as a child' and it's got pretty much all of my favorites."

...oh. Uh, okay. That escalated faster than he thought. 

But then again he wasn't gonna turn down a good meme or two either. So there. 


End file.
